Steady Convergence
by BabyGurl278
Summary: The gang relaxes a at bar for an evening gathering. RedXIII silently watches two particular people as their feelings for each other remain to themselves, but open and clear in his eyes. Implied Tifa/Cloud. One-shot.


**_Author's Notes:_**

I have always and will be a big fan of Cloud and Tifa. I have read a lot of stories based on the pairing, but never really took the time to write one. This one-shot has sat unfinished on my hard drive for almost two months and after being inspired by a few certain people I finally took the time to finish it.

I wanted to try something different with the pairing and this thought had come to mind. My favorite character is RedXIII or Nanaki so I wanted to put everything from his point of view, also because he seems to be the one who actually doesn't have a lot to think about with his life, and might think about others.

This is also my first Final Fantasy one-shot. I'm branching out of my usual categories.

Enjoy!

**--**

**Steady Convergence  
**By BabyGurl278

The rain seemed to pour endlessly from the dark sky. It has been consistent like this for the pass couple of days. For the most part it has been a light drizzle. Just enough rain to dampen the leaves, and cause the roads to become slick. Even the gentlest of rain found a way to soak my fur, irritating me to the point where I have constantly shake to dry myself off.

It is the reason why we gathered at the bar tonight, which has become a tradition for just about a year. Despite the fact that each of our lives were now heading down separate paths, it didn't disrupt the bond that had originated between us. No matter what happens we always found ourselves working together, and lending a hand to help the threat that never seems to cease. Once the calm briefly returns our lives go back to normal for the time being until the cycle replays all over again.

Though, that wasn't the talk stirring up in the bar tonight. I found myself trying to ignore the conversations and slight arguments that were abound. I kept to myself, studying the interaction between two people. It was actually the first time I decided to pay attention to the gap between them steadily close in. I couldn't understand as to why I became fascinated with it, but found it quite unusual how none of the others would even pay attention. Everyone knew. It was certain that everyone had some sort of hint in their mind. I was actually astonished how the young ninja kept her mouth silent about it, but at the moment she was preoccupied lost in her own rants and wants.

It was simple how much Tifa cared for Cloud, and now I came to my own conclusions, and beliefs that he does share the same feelings.

"Aw, HEY guys! Cut it out you JERKS!" My thoughts abruptly came to a halt as Yuffie's obnoxious voice filled the room even louder than before. She ran right by the table I was silently resting under just missing my tail on the ground.

I immediately lifted my head watching as Yuffie run toward Barret, who had purposely stolen one of her materias. Barret laughed as he effortlessly tossed it back toward Cid reclining in one of the booths across the room. Yuffie stopped in front of Barret and slammed her foot on the ground facing the captain. I shook my head. It was typical of those two to get the nerves pumping through her veins.

"This is not funny!" Yuffie whined.

"The hell it is. I'm getting my enjoyment out of it," Cid took a drag and sat up resting his elbow on the table. "Now you see the hell you put us through."

Yuffie smirked proudly pointing to herself. "It's my job to put some excitement in your dull lives."

Barret shook his head. "What ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Exactly what I mean," Yuffie replied. "I think aging has got to ya."

Cid frowned in disbelief. "You're fooling."

"Our ages have nothing to do with it," Barret argued lifting up his gunarm. "You need to grow up."

Yuffie crossed her arms glaring at the gunman. "I AM grown!"

It was a statement that caused both men to laugh, which exploded into another argument on top of it. I stood, and walked out from underneath the table hoping that I'm not brought into such confrontations. I paced myself over toward the bar, where Tifa was seen drying off the few remaining glasses. Cloud stood leaning against the counter, with his arms folded across his chest, silently watching the somewhat amusing argument. His bright blue mako eyes fell down to me as I relaxed in the corner a few feet away from the two. He gave a slight smile before lifting his head away.

It was clear something was on his mind, but I couldn't quite understand what. There were many possibilities, I couldn't even begin to chose. It was obvious the commotion in the room could one option, but then again Cloud's life was never simple. Geostigma had created such a chain reaction until a cure had finally surfaced. He could be glomming over that, but I believe there might be more to it.

Or at least I hoped.

He could be very well thinking of the one person who has changed, and followed him secretly within the shadows of his life. Tifa Lockhart. Even now they continue to have a steady convergence. As each moment and day passes they are slowly but surely coming closer together down the two separate paths that keep them apart. Somewhere down the road those two paths combine and link with each other creating one simple and smooth line of unity and completion. That is where they should be. That is the direction in which they are currently heading.

Though as time continues on it appears that the path will remain and always be a long never ending road until one of them finds a detour. We all can see the connection between them, but sometimes I wonder if they truly see it themselves.

"It's good to see everyone being themselves tonight," Tifa spoke cheerfully directing herself mainly to Cloud. She was always the first to make conversation, but this time around Cloud was eager to abruptly reply.

"So it seems," Cloud replied with a nod of his head.

"With you home more often the kids are really excited. I've never seen Marlene and Denzel so full of life."

"Things have changed," Cloud stepped to the side, somewhat closer to my location, to turn and face Tifa finally looking at her since their conversation had started. "I finally realize, I don't have to be alone." He took the time to look about the room at everyone else. The silence within him had astonished me. I lifted my head in his direction seeing the contentment within his eyes. "I'm not anymore."

Tifa smiled, and nodded putting her final glass aside. It was the sparkle written across her face that caused a new thought to come to mind. I watched them closely as they continue to once more engage in a one to one conversation. I waited for some kind of reaction, some positive connection that would fit and complete them both.

But then I saw a moment that truly catch my attention. Patiently I sat as Cloud decided to speak first after another wave of silence developed between them. Everything seemed to fall into place as the expression across Cloud's face read loud and clear.

"Tifa…" he paused, causing both of us to pay close attention. They both silently stared at each other, as I watched him awaiting his next move. During this time I began to wonder who was having the hardest time holding it in? As they continued to watch each other, who was the secret affecting more? Not even I couldn't determine that, but I continued to patiently wait. Cloud merely lowered his head, possibly in defeat. "I-I'm…going to go for a quick walk."

"Oh?" I heard the slight disappointment within her voice. "Has the rain let up?"

Cloud nodded. "I think so. I will be back."

Tifa smiled, "Of course you will."

He paced himself through the tables and toward the door across the room, but not before Barret confronted him. I turned back and looked at Tifa managing to catch her weak smile over the counter as he stepped out the door. She lowered her head dropping her eyes to me as I gave her a reassuring nod. It was like we both understood for she nodded in return giving a slightly stronger appearance than before.

She would wait and believe his words. He would be back because he always comes back. He has a reason to return. As long as she is waiting for him he knew he had someone to return to. It was their secret relationship almost depicted as a hidden promise. And maybe the next time he returns he will stay for good. By that time they will hopefully over come the worries and obstacles in their way, and find a way to speak the truth.

They both know it. It's certain. It's obvious. They have deep feelings for each other, but only those truly smart, and keen are able to come to conclusions as to why they continue to keep it hidden.

Is it so hard to say three simple words? It is something I don't precisely understand since I have never been in such situations.

But I'm curious as to others opinions on the entire matter.

Why am I asking? Well, because my thoughts are pretty obvious.

--

_**Author's Note:**_

Hopefully, I portrayed everyone to character. If I didn't I apologize. I actually had a difficult time with the short conversation between Cloud and Tifa.

I apologize for any mistakes, if anyones see anything please don't hesitate to point it out.

I hope everyone enjoyed it. I loved writing it.

Until Next Time!


End file.
